In the field of medical imaging, prior to the digitization of medical imaging, medical-imaging users (e.g., Radiologists) would analyze physical film printed images in light boxes, and use physical devices such as magnifying glasses, rulers, grease pencils, and their hands to manipulate the physical printed medical images in order to interpret and diagnose the images. With the digitization of medical imaging, the physical film became a digital image, displayable on a computer monitor. A medical-imaging system became a computer application or collection of computer applications, which require a computer or computers to operate. At present, medical-imaging systems are interacted with through a mouse and keyboard. Commands to the medical-imaging system are typically invoked through mouse and/or keyboard interactions.
For alphanumeric text entry, and initiating commands, keyboards have remained much the same for many decades and it has been difficult to find alternatives that perform better at text entry, for most users. When used as an input device for medical-imaging systems, some form of keyboard may remain in use for text entry for a long time to come. However, another common purpose for which keyboards are used with medical-imaging systems is for shortcuts to operations generally also available with the mouse but at the cost of navigation time and additional mouse clicking.